parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Kids
Cast *Leo - Caillou *June - Rosie (Caillou) *Quincy - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Annie - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Rocket - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *Big Jet - Monster House *The Good Knight - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *The Bad Knight - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Little Mouse - Parappa the Rapper *The Three Little Pigs - Winnie the Pooh, The Pink Panther, and Robin Hood *Big Bad Wolf - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Little Whale - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Little Train - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Baby Leo - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Mommy Reindeer - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Baby Reindeer - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Hansel - Leap (LeapFrog) *Gretel - Lily (LeapFrog) *Witch - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Melody the Music Pet - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Music Monsters - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2), Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994), Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967), and Prince Fleaswallow (Parappa the Rapper) *Grandma Rocket - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Carmine - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Little Caterpillar - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Butterfly - *Rocket Bug - *Firetruck Rocket - *Crocodile - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Baby Tulip - *Giraffe Rocket - *Fire Bird - *Wooden Puppets - Pinocchio, Peter Pan, and Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Hermit Crabs - *Loch Ness Monster - *Dr.Jimmie Johnson Quincy's male dentist- Jay Jay the jet plane *Dr.Ryan Newman Annie's male dentist- Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Dr.Elliot Sadler June's male dentist- Cousin Freddy (The Berenstain Bears) *Dr.Denny Hamlin Rocket's male dentist- Leo (Little Einsteins) *Dr.Summer the penguin M.P.-Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Nurse Benny-Ferdy Factual (The Berenstain bears) *Dr.Chandra Johnson M.D.-Queenie McBear (The berestain bears) *Dr.Miley Brady M.D.- Lizzie Bruin (The Berenstain bears) *Thomas the tank engine- Tracy the jet plane (Jay Jay the jet plane) *Percy the small green tank engine-Herky the trick copter (Jay Jay the jet plane) *Toby the tram engine- Snuffy the sky wirter (Jay Jay the jet plane) Gallery Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Leo Rosie (Caillou).jpg|Rosie as June Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Quincy Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Annie Putt-putt.png|Putt-Putt as Rocket Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Big Jet 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as the Good Knight Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as the Bad Knight IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Little Mouse Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh, Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther, and Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Three Little Pigs Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as the Big Bad Wolf Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Little Whale Lorax.png|The Lorax as Little Train Deku Link.png|Deku Link as Baby Leo Kanga.png|Kanga as Mommy Reindeer Roo.jpg|Roo as Baby Reindeer Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Hansel LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Gretel Stretch in Toy Story 3.jpg|Stretch as the Witch Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Melody the Music Pet Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant, Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki, Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo, and Tumblr noy3bn0QGU1up1zcao1 500.png|Prince Fleaswallow as the Music Monsters Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Grandma Rocket Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago as Carmine Jay Jay the jet plane as Dr.Jimmy Johnson a dentist.jpg|Jay Jay the jet plane as Dr.Jimmy Johnson a male dentist Category:Little Einsteins TV Spoofs